


The Game is A(Rabbit)foot!

by TNB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Lance looks pretty in a headdress, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Games, Smut, Snark, sexy tag, they're all poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNB/pseuds/TNB
Summary: It’s a fucked up game, it’s such a fucked up game. And Lance knows it’s a fucked up game but he really can’t be arsed to care when he gets it so good now.





	The Game is A(Rabbit)foot!

**Author's Note:**

> No beta we die liek mnen

It’s a fucked up game, it’s _such_ a fucked up game. And Lance knows it’s a fucked up game but he really can’t be arsed to care when he gets it so good now.

  
  


The whole thing started when he and Keith were given orders to rescue a Galra occupied planet known for their lush decor and lavish parties. The resident aliens were Venetians, and Lance thought this would only be more hilarious if they all wore beautiful gilded masks. Unfortunately, they did not wear masks unless you counted the sad, despondent expressions on their faces courtesy of their Galra captors.

 

Turns out they made bangin’ armour and the Galra wanted a piece of that, but they picked the laziest and most bougie planet in that quadrant. The Venetians partied so hard it made it near impossible for them to actually get any of the work Zarkon’s army wanted done, so they were cut off. The music halls closed, the dress makers were forced to shut down, and residents were told to get to work or have their planet destroyed.

 

Lance was determined to save the planet if only to experience one of these parties.

 

It was a hard fought battle, but Keith and Lance came out victorious with minor scrapes and bruises. The Venetians were so thankful that they decided to throw a celebratory freedom gala (“which they probably would have thrown even if we had lost,” Keith said out of earshot).

 

While they didn’t don great sculpted masks much to Lance’s chagrin, they did wear delicate and elaborate headdresses in every shape imaginable. And Lance did mean every shape, ones made from shells that looked fit for Triton, ones of silver chainmail that ran down your back to the floor, ones that had ruby encrusted spiked. There was even a headdress that looked like an attached vase with accompanying flowers. “It really compliments their oval head and multiple ears” Lance joked.

 

As a thank you the best dressmaker was ordered to create new armour for Lance and Keith, which they politely declined. Their Paladin armour was tried and true, and frankly an iconic part of their Voltron look.

 

The Queen Venetian did catch Lance eyeing some of the headwear, however.

 

“You have fine taste” she stated proudly. “Please take a piece to carry our gratitude with you.”

 

“Errr okay, which one should I take?” Lance asked as he made eye contact with Keith.

 

Keith shrugged. Then did a double take and planted his eyes on Lance with a wicked smirk. “Would the Queen be willing to part with this piece?” Keith asked politely as he delicately fingered one of the headdresses. “Of course, by all means. But are you sure you don’t want a more ornamental piece?” she said, as if offended he didn’t pick the gaudiest headdress available. “No thank you, this will be more than suitable” he said stifling his laugh as Lance looked on open-mouthed.

 

The piece was beautiful indeed, in a more subtle way. Fine gold weaved in a jagged pattern reminiscent of art deco design that covered the head like a delicate see-through band. At the sides the gold weaved around two round discs made of a glimmering white stone. Protruding from the stones were feathers that pointed straight up at the tips a bit like a valkyrie. But Lance knew immediately why Keith chose this one.

 

They were fucking bougie ass rabbit ears.

 

“You won’t catch me wearing those” Lance was quick to mumble to Keith.

 

“And if I do catch you?” Keith said, “what do I get?”

 

Lance blanched.

  
  


The party was still going strong when they left (“some parties have gone on for deca-phoebs” the Queen said haughtily) but Keith and Lance were sweating to get back to the castle ship quickly. Keith had gently placed the headpiece in his cockpit wrapped in a blanket so as not to bend any of the fine work. Lance kept nudging his lion into Red to jostle it.

 

The headdress made it back to the castle ship in one piece, and it was lucky too because none of the other paladins or Allura had returned from their missions, and Coran was busy at the helm. Both boys went back to their rooms to change into their normal garb.

 

As he struggled to get his shirt over his head Lance wavered in his desire to try on the only-rich-rabbits-allowed headpiece. He desperately wanted to sate his curiosity, but this led to the knowledge that Keith would tease him mercilessly.

 

Lance broke and went to try it on. It _was_ very pretty.

 

The lounge was clear, and the headpiece was sitting in the middle where Keith left it. Lance slowly reached for it and

 

”I wasn’t joking earlier.”

 

Lance yelped at the sudden intrusion, snatching his hand back and turning to see Keith leaning at the doorway like some jackass at a bar. “If you put that on and I catch you I get a prize.”

 

Lance poked his tongue out unconsciously, the headdress now suddenly in his hands. “And what do you want?”

 

Keith gave him a slow and lecherous once over.

 

“Okay” Lance said, not break eye contact. “Okay.”

 

“You get a 5 minute start” Keith absolutely grinned.

  
  


And that’s how Lance found himself hiding in the training deck showers wearing a bunny crown playing a weird sex game. _I’m an idiot_ he thought, drawing his knees to his chest. _Keith is always training and of course this would be the first place he looks._

 

But then, maybe that was the point.

 

It took more time than Lance expected, but on the grand scale of things not that long for Keith to find him. The soft patter of Keith’s shoes woke Lance out of his self reflection just in time for Keith to pull the curtains back and grin down at Lance.

 

Lance made an effort, truly he did. He leapt to his feet and attempted to bum rush Keith out of the shower for a quick escape, but Keith seemed to be expecting that and instead grabbed at Lance. Keith’s knee pushed at the back of Lance’s and he was forced face down to the floor while still being mindful of the headpiece. It was over in seconds, Lance had never been a good grappler.

 

“Concede” Keith said, in a very Shiro-esque way.

 

Lance slumped his shoulders to the floor with a mumbled “I concede.”

 

Keith wasted no time undressing Lance, quickly tugging off his jeans and underwear and carefully removing his shirt over the feathered headdress. This left Lance naked, cold on a tile floor, and decidedly not turned on.

 

“Is this supposed to be sexy because I’m not really feeling the viiibes” Lance said indignantly.

 

But Keith wasn’t paying attention, at least not to Lance’s words. When Lance twisted his body to look up at Keith from the floor he could see a red flush to his cheeks as Keith held his palm over his mouth. Then Lance looked down and _oh_. Lance must look good because Keith was at least half hard.

 

Lance supposed he could put on a show. He stretched languidly along the floor ignoring the cold in favor of purring at Keith, “I guess you caught me.”

 

Keith started palming himself through his pants, pushing a foot between Lance’s legs to get him to spread them. “Yeah like that, show me how pretty you are.” Lance flushed, he suddenly felt a little less ridiculous in his headdress.

 

“I don’t know, don’t you want someone more _ornamental_?” Lance said which startled a laugh out of Keith. “No thanks, this is more than suitable” Keith snarked, slowly kneeling between Lance’s thighs and running his hands down them feather light.

 

“Can we at least move this to a bed? The tile is cold, and I don’t think my back will be thanking me.”

 

Keith clicked his tongue in a mocking way, “You should have picked a bed as your hiding place in that case.” His hands were sliding down Lance’s inner thighs now, massaging them in tantalizing circles and then dragging them up to the bones of his hips. “But then” Keith was looming over him now, pressing Lance down into the floor, “I suppose it would have been obvious how much you wanted to be caught.”

 

Keith lunged at Lance, their mouths connecting and Lance was so taken aback it took a second for him to reciprocate. By that time it was too late, Keith already had his tongue in Lance’s mouth, never one to draw anything out. Lance was moaning into it, starting to feel the heat creep up his belly and spine making the tile less unwelcome.

 

Keith licked along his bottom lip and sucked before pulling off and looking down at Lance, both of them with faces flushed red and breathing heavier. Without breaking eye contact Keith unzipped his pants and pulled out his hard cock. “You’re not getting undressed?” Lance said, finally breaking the eye contact and looking down hungrily.

 

“Oh no, you’re the trophy here not me” Keith said. Lance didn’t dignify this with a response and instead grabbed Keith by the waist and rolled hard, pushing him to the ground and clambering on top. Lance then stuck up his nose and looked down at Keith with the haughtiest face he could muster. Keith snorted a laugh and rubbed his dick against Lance’s thigh.

 

“That’s no way to treat royalty!” Lance said in his best impression of the Venetian Queen. Keith was absolutely giggling now, nipping at Lance’s fingers as he pulled him down for another kiss. The kiss turned a shade messy, a string of spit tying them together when Lance pulled back. Keith licked at Lance’s lips to break it, “I want a blow job Ms. Queen.”

 

Lance laughed and drew back to get between Keith’s thighs. “No no” Keith said, “I want you to lie back on one of those” as he pointed to the wooden locker room benches behind them.

 

So Lance found himself with his back on a bench and his head hanging off the edge, Keith gently nudging his cock against the side of his mouth. “Say ‘ah’” he joked as Lance smacked the side of his leg none too gently. Lance did part his lips then, drawing the head of Keith’s cock into his warm mouth.

 

_It is pretty sexy_ , Lance found himself thinking, _watching a fully clothed Keith fuck my mouth as I'm on display, wearing nothing but some Valkyrie headgear._ He’s had far worse days.

 

Keith starts to pick up the pace, pushing in a little further and making Lance gag a bit. There’s no stopping the drool at this point, and Lance takes the loss of wiping the spit away in favor of holding the back of Keith’s thighs to guide him (and stop him if he gets too vigorous).

 

Keith is the epitome of the cat that got the cream, shit eating grin plastered on his face as he fucks Lance’s mouth and eyes his lean body laid out before him. Lance is so turned on by this apt display of greed that he wishes he had three arms so he could touch his poor neglected cock. Keith must realize this because he grips the back of Lance’s head and says “I’ll take care of you after I promise, fuck, can I come down your throat?” and Lance thinks he might lose it right there.

 

Keith pulls out of Lance’s throat, and Lance spits to the side so he can get a “yes, yes, hurry” out before Keith is holding him by the jeweled sides of his headdress and fucking as far in as Lance can take. Lance sticks his tongue out and lets Keith go to town, only pushing him to back off once when Lance almost throws up.

 

Lance’s jaw is getting sore and he’s at his limit, desperately willing Keith to just fucking spill already when he feels Keith stiffen above him and shout a terse “I’m gonna come” before feeling it hit the back of his throat. He quickly pushes Keith back so it spills in his mouth instead, and tries to hold it all in. Keith strokes himself a few more times before pulling out completely and looking down at Lance satisfied.

 

Lance smirks and twists his body to lean on the bench on his forearms before opening his mouth to show Keith just how much he came. Keith groans, “swallow it baby, please, fuck what do you want?” Lance makes a show of swallowing the cum, licking his fingers off one by one after, and gets up to pull Keith down to sit on the bench. Keith goes down easily, and Lance crawls in his lap.

 

“Just touch me I’m so close” Lance moans, and Keith is on him in no time. He strokes Lance firmly and with the sole intention to get him off, no teasing. Keith uses his other hand to tilt Lance’s face up to kiss him, and he moans when he tastes the residual cum in his mouth. Lance lets him mouth be licked into, squirming in Keith’s lap as he finally, _finally_ spills over Keith’s hand after such a long build up.

 

Lance leans against Keith’s chest and says “I wonder if Hunk and Shiro would like this game?” as some feathers catch Keith’s mouth and he sputters.


End file.
